Oblivion Is Bliss
by TilenaForever
Summary: Sweeney Todd wants to throw Mrs. Lovett into the oven, Mrs. Lovett is oblivious to this and does something that will change her fate... (T-rating just to be sure for now)
1. Oblivious

**Disclaimer: I'm sad to inform you that I don't own Sweeney Todd...**

**A/N: English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes in advance!  
I suppose this is a alternative ending...  
I mean any ending that doesn't involve Helena Bonham Carter being burned alive and Johnny Depp bleeding all over the floor of a bakehouse, is good for me...  
I know it's a film, but it's still horrible!  
I love the Sweeney Todd though!**

**0o0o0**

Mrs. Lovett was the happiest woman alive!

After all this time and after everything that had happened, she finally got her beloved barber all to herself. It was all over, Judge Turpin was gone, Lucy was gone, his revenge was complete...

He forgave her, they could still be married, by the sea...

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd were dancing and singing in the middle of the bakehouse.

For one second it had seemed like everything was going wrong and like everything had been all for nothing. Sweeney Todd had found his beloved wife Lucy dead on the floor, killed by his own actions. It had all been Mrs. Lovett fault, she hadn't told him...

For a second Mrs. Lovett had thought that he was going to kill her. She had never lied, she just hadn't told him the whole story... Mrs. Lovett knew at that moment it wouldn't help her, but she kept repeating that to him. She was desperate and was willing to try anything that could possibly save her life.

To her surprise Sweeney Todd hadn't been angry. No, he had told her there was nothing to fear and had called her Love. Before she even knew it they were dancing...

Going round and round in the middle of the bakehouse.

Mrs. Lovett was the happiest woman alive, with Mr T's arm around her.

Little did she know...

The demon barber hated the woman, never liked her really... Always around him, telling to let go of the past... His wife... His daughter. Ohw he hated her and now he had every reason for it! She had lied to him! About his precious wife! He had killed his own wife and it was Mrs. Lovett's fault!

She would pay...

She would suffer... Make her believe he forgave her, loved her even and then he would kill her. Burned alive in her own oven!

It would be the perfect revenge!

So they danced, going round and round and Mrs. Lovett was completely oblivious to his plan...

Mrs. Lovett was looking up at him with her eyes full of love and Mr. Todd looked down with an evil grin.

They moved in the direction of the oven, they could already feel the heat.

Just when the demon barber was ready to complete his revenge on his little baker, she ruined his plan and saved her own life at the same time.

Without even knowing it...

Mrs. Lovett was in a state of pure bliss, she even didn't notice the heat of the oven on her back. She had only eyes for her barber. Mrs. Lovett decided that this was her chance to finally show the barber how she felt...

Without thinking much about her actions, she planted her lips onto the ones of Mr.T.

She kissed him.

Mr. Todd froze, he lost all the strength in his arms he had had to throw the baker into the fire.

She kissed him... Sweeney Todd felt her warm lips on his own...

Everything stopped, it was just him and the baker...

When Sweeney finally realized what was happening he pushed her off of him and stormed out of the bakehouse.

Mrs. Lovett stumbled to the floor.

Maybe she shouldn't have done that... It had been too early to kiss him...

Mrs. Lovett sighed.

At least she had finally kissed him on the lips. She smiled and let her fingers touch her lips. It surely had felt good...

Deciding that Mr. T probably needed some time alone she went to clean up the mess in the bakehouse. Judge Turpin, Lucy and the Beadle would all make excellent meat pies...

* * *

Mr. Todd was pacing in his shop.

Bloody wonder she was... Always surprised him... He hated it!

She should've been dead by now! Burning alive! Screaming! Just like she deserved for lying to him, but he had done nothing...

He had just stood there while her lips had been touching his.

Disgusting!

The sound of the bell of his door interrupted Mr. T from his thoughts.

An evil grin spread across his face.

If Mrs. Lovett wasn't going to die today, someone else was...

* * *

Mrs. Lovett knew she hadn't amused Sweeney Todd with her kiss.

She still wasn't finished with cutting up the bodies, because Mr. Todd kept killing new people. In the last half hour, 3 more bodies had fallen onto the floor of the bakehouse.

Mr. Todd clearly was not amused. He was angry...

''Sillly ol' man'' she whispered as another body fell down the hole.

She sighed and put a new tray of fresh meat pies into the oven.

* * *

Upstairs, Mr Todd sat in his own chair.

He sighed. He had killed four people and he still had this weird feeling.

Mrs. Lovett...

That stupid woman... He didn't even like her... He hated her!

''I hate her!'' he roared.

Then why was it, that he couldn't stop touching the spot where her lips had been on his just over a half hour ago?

**0o0o0**

**Just an idea I had...  
Tell me what you think!**


	2. You Can't Hide Forever

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street (only on DVD)**

**A/N: English is not my first language, I'm from Holland...**

**Favourites&Followers&Reviews! – Thank You!**

**I didn't really know how I wanted to continue this story, so it might be a little bit weird here and there...**

**0o0o0**

_Silver... Blood… Turpin... Lucy… Fire… Revenge... Mrs. Lovett…. Heat... Lips... Love... –_

His eyes snapped open. Wide awake.

'' 'M sorry love, didn't mean to wake ya'' Mrs. Lovett's cheery voice filled the room.

Slowly Sweeney Todd started to realize what was happening around him. He had had this crazy dream... Had he slept in the chair?

He looked around and saw Mrs. Lovett putting down a tray.

''Good Morning Mr. T'' she smiled.

As soon as he saw her face, Mr. T remembered. He had dreamt about Mrs. Lovett... He had dreamt about everything that had happened last night and that Mrs. Lovett had kissed him... She had kissed him!

Her warm lips had touched his... With love and passion and... NO! Lucy... Blonde hair... His dead wife... Lucy was his one and only!

''Get out'' he whispered.

''What?'' Mrs. Lovett turned around, leaving the tray alone.

''Get out!'' The barber jumped up from his chair, reaching for one of his razors.

Mrs. Lovett fled the room as fast as she could, her eyes wide in shock.

Sweeney Todd just stood there breathing hard. Breathe in, Breathe out... He was trying to calm down and closed his eyes. The only thing he could see were her eyes wide in shock. Mrs. Lovett...

His eyes snapped open again.

Why?!

With a loud roar Sweeney Todd threw the tray with breakfast to the floor.

* * *

Downstairs, Mrs. Lovett was staring up at the ceiling. She had heard the loud crash and the roar of the barber. She sighed.

What had she expect? That he would become a happy and kind man after his revenge would be completed? That a kiss would change everything? That he maybe even loved her?!

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Eleanor Lovett felt like she was all alone in the world. Nobody had cared for her... Ever... Not her husband... Not Sweeney Todd... Nobody...

Sweeney Todd had cared though, years ago when he was still Benjamin Barker... They had been friends.

She had thought she could have had her friend back when he returned from prison... Again, stupid!

Mrs. Lovett let out another sigh and decided it was time to open her show. She got everything ready and went looking for Toby to help her.

Toby...

It was like everything on earth stopped. Toby... She had totally forgotten about him after everything that had happened last night with Mr. T...

She had forgotten about him... Her adopted son! Toby!

Before Mrs. Lovett could even really think of how bad of a mother she had been, she heard the door of her shop open.

''Good Morning Nellie!'' Mr. Johnson greeted her. Every morning he would come to her shop for breakfast.

She slowly turned around.

''Ehr... Good Morning... Mr. Johnson'' She forced herself to smile.

''Is everything alright?'' '' You look rather pale today, Nellie...'' Mr. Johnson looked at her.

''Yes... I'm fine... I'll bring you your breakfast, Sir'' Mrs. Lovett started her work day.

* * *

Mr. T stood in front of the big window. He was cleaning two of his razors. He looked down and saw the last customers leaving Mrs. Lovett's shop. Soon after the lights went out.

They were gone now, forever! The Beadle, Turpin and Lucy, all eaten by those customers.

The thought made him sick. His beautiful wife with blonde hair... Eaten!

Sold out. He knew Mrs. Lovett couldn't sell any more pies for now, because he hadn't killed anybody today. He knew he would have been too distracted and he easily could've made a mistake. Just imagine trying to slice a man's throat but not actually killing him, because you're only thinking of the baker downstairs!

He had only killed one person today... His body lying on the floor, lifeless and in a pool of blood.

If you try to kill Sweeney Todd, Sweeney Todd kills you...

He couldn't possibly send him down the hole to the bakehouse, just imagine what Mrs. Lovett would do if she'd find him there!

He couldn't possibly tell the baker that he had killed him... It would break her heart... Wait! Why did he even care about that?!

It was for the better, they were safe with him dead now. No police...

Mr. T's stomach grumbled. He was hungry. Mrs. Lovett hadn't brought him any other meal because of his outburst in the morning, she was probably scared. He sighed, did he really need that woman for food? No, he was grown up man! He could get his own meal!

* * *

It was dark in Mrs. Lovett's shop, Mr. T couldn't see a thing.

He cursed, bumping in what he assumed was a chair. He started searching for something to eat, when he finally had located the kitchen.

Suddenly he felt a pain on his back... He got hit... Again! He was being attacked!

''Get out of m' house, ya bastard! Police!'' Mrs. Lovett shouted.

Sweeney Todd turned around grabbed her wrist. His eyes were adapting to the light.

''Mrs. Lovett, stop!'' Mr. Todd saw his partner in crime standing in front of him with a book in her hand and a furious expression on her face.

''Ohw, it's you'' Mrs Lovett pulled her hand back.

''You were attacking a thief with a book?!'' he asked amused.

''What are you doing here, Mr. T?'' she asked annoyed.

''I was hungry, you didn't bring me food'' he stated.

''Shouldn't 'ave yelled at me then'' she replied bitter.

Sweeney Todd finally had found something to eat, that he thought was still sort of... fresh...

''Why are you awake?'' he asked with his mouth full.

''Couldn't sleep, 'ad a rough day'' ''Kept thinking abou'... someone'' she looked at her shoes.

''Who were you thinking about?!'' Mr. Todd wanted to know.

Had she been thinking of him too? Didn't she always think of him anyway?

''Toby...'' ''I don't if he's alrigh' or where he is...'' Eleanor sighed.

Mr. Todd could see she was very worried... He had to tell her...

'''He's dead'' ''I killed him'' Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street was staring straight ahead of him.

**0o0o0**

**I know it's not really Sweenett...  
I just had this feeling that before I could write Sweenett, I needed to get everything out of the way that could get Sweenett into trouble – likeToby going to the police...**

**I actually really don't like how the part where Sweeney is upstairs with Toby' dead body turned out... I was sort of trying to hide it and to make it mysterious, but I think I failed at that...**

**R.I.P. Toby**


	3. Hold Me Close

**Disclaimer: Don't have the right to own Sweeney Todd... yet...**

**A/N: It's really nice to read that you want this to continue!  
Thank You!  
Anyway... Here it is!**

**0o0o0**

''You did what?!'' Mrs. Lovett asked, tears forming in her eyes.

''He knew too much'' Sweeney sighed.

''W-What... How... I don't understand!'' It was getting harder for Nellie to breath.

Sweeney Todd didn't know what to do. He stood there and watched how the baker was trying to catch her breath. Was he supposed to help her? He slowly put his hand on her shoulder.

''Mrs. Lovett, you need to breath'' he tried to help her.

Mrs. Lovett looked at the hand on her shoulder and blinked a few times. What was he doing? Why was he being nice to her now?! How did he dare?!

''NO! YA KILLED MY SON!'' ''YOU RUINED MY LIFE!'' she shouted at him, tears streaming down her face .

Mr. Todd let his hadn drop to his side. He understood that she was angry. Wait? Did she just say that he had ruined her life? Her life... What about his life?!

''You ruined mine...'' ''I killed Lucy and that's your fault!'' YOU LIED TO ME!'' ''I KILLED MY OWN WIFE'' Anger was taking over now.

''Maybe you deserved it... You took my wife, I took your son'' he hissed.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Mrs. Lovett's hand had already hit his check. A red mark of her hand was forming on Mr. Todd's cheek.

''Mrs. Lovett, you shouldn't hav-'' he began.

''No! Ya don't get t' tell me what t' do! The only thing you're going t' tell me is what 'appened!'' her hand stung from hitting him.

Seeing the tears that were streaming down her face, Mr. T felt less angry. She looked so sad and helpless. He couldn't bbe angry with a helpless woman, now could he? Lucy had been helpless... He started to feel guilty for what he had done and said. He'd killed many people before and one of them was even his own wife, but he had killed the only person who had loved Ms. Lovett. Toby had loved Mrs. Lovett, like she had been his mother. Now, there was nobody left for her. She was alone. Even Mr. T wasn't alone, Lucy had loved him and after she became a beggar on the streets there was still Mrs. Lovett left to provide him with love.

Yes, Mr. T felt guilty... What was this woman doing to him?!

''He came to my shop yesterday and tried to kill me... With one of my own razors'' ''He could've gone to the police, so I killed him...'' Sweeney sighed.

''Razors? How did he get your razor?'' Mrs. Lovett wasn't understanding any of this.

''Must have stolen it in the bakehouse... When I was on the floor wi- with Lucy...'' Sweeney stared at the floor.

''You're lying!'' ''He wasn't even in the bakehouse! We looked everywhere for him!'' Anger was building up again inside Mrs. Lovett.

He shouldn't lie about the death of her son! He'd killed her son and she had the right to know the truth!

''He was in the sewers! Didn't you see him?'' Mr. T was trying not to get angry again.

''Why didn't ya do something then!'' Mrs. Lovett was shocked to hear that Mr. Todd had known that Toby had been there.

''I would've killed him after I had kill- Eehr... After...'' he stuttered.

''After what?'' ''Killed what?!'' ''Tell me the truth, Mr. T!'' Mrs. Lovett was getting suspicious.

''Nothing... I mean... You... We...'' Sweeney Todd was desperately trying to find a way out of this awkward situation.

What could he do?! Tell her the truth? Lie to her? Like she had lied to him? Kill her?! He didn't need to find a solution though, because Mrs. Lovett had already figured out what he had meant...

''We? Yesterday...'' Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened in shock.

''Me! After you would have killed me!'' she stumbled backwards, away from the demon barber.

''Kill me... But... B-but, I kissed you... Oh God I kissed you! I didn't mean anything to ya!'' Tears were clouding her vision and she couldn't breathe.

''It was just... Mrs. Lovett, calm down...'' he still didn't know what to do and the baker was having trouble to breathe again.

Mrs. Lovett was hyperventilating. She couldn't believe it! She had kissed him, while he was planning to kill her! She should be dead... Why wasn't she dead now? Maybe he was going to kill her right now!

Nellie tried to leave the room as fast as she could. She tripped over something in the dark, but Sweeney caught her. Panic took over her, while she felt his arms holding her.

''No! Please don't kill me!'' she struggled to get out of his grasp.

Mr. Todd actually tightened his hold on her, trying to calm her down. It worked. The pressure of his strong arms made Mrs. Lovett calm down and eventually they just stood there, holding onto each other.

Mrs. Lovett realized that if Mr. T really wanted to kill her, he would already have done it. Maybe that kiss had changed something?

Her hope was crushed soon after that thought , though...

''Mrs. Lovett, his body is still upstairs... He needs to get the bakehouse...'' Sweeney Todd broke the silence.

Mrs. Lovett immediately let go of him and looked at him in disgust.

''How dare you?!'' she ran to her bedroom, tears started treaming down her face again.

Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street had never been a sensitive man...

* * *

An hour had passed... Once again, the only thing he could think about was Mrs. Lovett and how guilty he felt... The tears streaming down her face, how scared she was when she had realized he had wanted to kill her and how good it had felt to hold her when she needed to calm down... Just to hug her and to feel her warmth against him... Sweeney Todd hadn't left the spot where she'd left him when she had run to her bedroom, crying. He could hear her... She hadn't stopped crying yet and Mr. T could hear she was starting to hyperventilate again. This was not good...

He walked up to her bedroom door and knocked.

''Mrs. Lovett?'' he heard nothing, except for her sobs and heavy breaths.

''Mrs. Lovett, you need to calm down! You need to breath!'' Sweeney knocked again.

On the other side of the door, Nellie only started to cry more... He was going to kill her, she knew it for sure!

''Breathe! Let me help you! Open the door, I won't hurt you...'' Sweeney hoped that if he could hug her again it would help her again.

''No!'' she croaked.

''Eleanor, open the door!'' Mr. Todd was getting frustrated.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open.

''What?!'' Eleanor Lovett was standing in front of him, her eyes red from crying.

Sweeney Todd pulled her close, hugging her tight again.

''No... Don't...'' she whined, struggling again.

''Stop struggling, bloody woman!'' he grunted.

Mrs. Lovett was already calming down again, she really hated it that he had that kind of effect on her!

''Why are you being nice to me now?! You wanted to kill me!'' she said into his shoulder.

''I don't know... I need you...'' Mr. T whispered.

Nellie was really surprised to hear this and lifted her head to look at him.

The only thing they could see were each other. They came closer and their lips met.

The kissed again.

**0o0o0**

**Kind of a weird chapter, didn't really know what I wanted with it...  
Maybe a little bit too long too...  
****I gave you some Sweenett, though!**


	4. When I Cry

**Disclaimer: All the credit goes to the talented people who made Sweeney Todd!**

**A/N/: My English is not perfect yet...  
I'm sorry that it took me quite long to update, school is eating me alive and I struggled with writing this chapter...  
I got kind of stuck, I made it difficult for myself to write another chapter after the ending of the last chapter...  
I didn't really know what to do or how to continue...**

**0o0o0**

He held her tight with his strong arms. Mrs. Lovett had her hands tangled in his hair. His lips on hers. Her lips on his. They were kissing again. A real kiss this time! Sweeney was kissing her back and he wasn't trying to kill her. He meant it...

'''Mrs. Lovett?'' he whispered.

_Knock Knock_

''Mrs. Lovett?'' he spoke louder this time.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Mrs. Lovett shot up, she sat straight up in bed right away. What was going on? What was happening? She had been dreaming about wonderful things! Who had disturbed her?!

''Mrs. Lovett, you have to get up...'' ''There are customers for your shop'' Sweeney Todd's voice came from the other side of her bedroom door.

Mrs. Lovett blinked a few times. Why was this so familiar to her?

Why would Sweeney Todd talking to you from the other side of your bedroom door possibly be familiar?

She got up from her bed and made her way to her door. She opened it and there he was, Sweeney Todd standing right in front of her. Seeing him standing there made her remember. He had stood exactly there on that spot the night before. He had talked to her from the other side of her bedroom door while she was crying and she had opened the door, just like she did now.

It was familiar, but last night had been a bit different. They had kissed.

It hadn't been a dream, they had shared a kiss again. Truth to be told, Mrs. Lovett had dreamt about kissing Mr T and doing some other things too that would be really inappropriate to do for a landlady and a tenant but there really had been a kiss the night before.

Thinking about it made Mrs. Lovett blush.

''Wha''s wrong, love?'' she asked.

''There are customers in front of your shop and they're hungry'' ''They didn't get their breakfast... I didn't want to wake you so your shop didn't open for breakfast...'' Mr T was afraid that she would get mad, because he didn't wake her.

''Tell 'em that I'll be out in a tick, love'' Mrs. Lovett closed the door to get dressed.

She leaned against the closed door. Had she spent all that time on sleeping? Well, it had been rather late last night before she had gone to bed...

Last night, he'd said he needed her… Her! Eleanor Lovett! The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street needed her! He'd said he needed her and they had kissed... They had kissed and when their kiss had ended an awkward silence had followed. After that awkward silence they'd had to have that awkward and painful conversation about what they were going to do with Toby's body. With that decision made, they both had gone to their separate bedrooms to think about everything and to get some sleep. Mrs. Lovett really had needed her sleep after such an emotional day...

Nellie sighed, she needed to get to work...

* * *

Mr. Todd knew it would be hard for the baker to bake people into pies after everything that happened, but he had killed some men anyway. Mrs. Lovett didn't want to use Toby for the meatpies and that had meant there was no meat left. All the meat had been used up and he hadn't killed anybody the days before, because he couldn't stop thinking about Eleanor Lovett. He had needed to kill those men for the business and that meant that she needed to bake some more meatpies.

He only killed three men today, though. Just enough for the hungry customers and it wouldn't be too hard on Mrs. Lovett. He didn't even know if she wanted to continue with their business after what had happened with Toby...

He couldn't really explain why, but Sweeney really didn't want to see his landlady hurt. It was rather weird, he had wanted her dead just days ago. How a kiss could change everything...

Could a kiss change someone's feelings? Feelings?! He didn't even have feelings... He was Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street and The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street didn't have feelings!

They were all gone! The feelings had stayed behind with Benjamin Barker... They had stayed behind in prison.

Yeah, keep telling yourself that...

It was almost time to close his shop and he could see the last customers leave Mrs. Lovett's shop from his spot in front of the big window.

Sweeney Todd sighed.

It was time...

* * *

There they stood, the golden glow of the fire lighting up their faces. Toby's dead body in front of them.

Mrs. Lovett stared into the fire of the oven.

That bloody oven... The oven that had almost been her own grave and now it would be the grave of her son. She couldn't believe it...

Mr. T stood next to her, he was staring at Toby's body on the floor, he didn't really know what to do... Should he just throw the boy in?

I didn't really matter, the boy was dead anyway...

Slowly, he moved towards the body and lifted him up.

A whimper escaped Nellie's lips. Mr. Todd turned his head and looked at her, with the lifeless body in his arms. She looked away, she didn't want to see it happen...

Nellie could hear Mr. T moving towards the oven and soon after that she heard the oven door close.

He was gone... Burning... In her own oven!

Tears were streaming freely down her face. It didn't take long for her knees to buckle and she fell to the floor. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her face covered with her hands and her body trembling.

Mr. Todd didn't know how much time had passed, but after a while he slowly approached Mrs. Lovett. She couldn't just stay here on the floor all night, now could she? He kneeled down next to her and awkwardly put his arms around her.

He hadn't given anybody a hug in years...

With the comfort of his arms around her, Mrs. Lovett only started to cry even more. It already felt like she had been crying for hours, she just couldn't stop...

Before she even knew what was happening, Sweeney had lifted her up and was taking her away from the bakehouse to her own bedroom.

* * *

He put her on the bed and sat next to her.

''You couldn't stay there forever, the floor's filthy'' he stated bluntly.

Mrs. Lovett didn't care about her filthy bakehouse floor. Her son was gone. She was inconsolable.

The barber wrapped his arms around the baker again and pulled her closed. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

The sobbing had stopped and Mrs. Lovett was just silently crying right now. The kiss had calmed her down a bit...

This is how they spent their evening together. Nellie would just continue to cry. He would just hold her and once in a while Sweeney would give her a kiss. He kept repeating this, until she finally fell asleep.

**0o0o0**

**I have a feeling that my chapters are getting longer and longer...  
I also have this feeling that Sweeney's a bit OOC, it just good for the situation...  
I try to make him less OOC with his short sentences and blunt statements, though...  
I just want to make a perfect Sweenett story and I have the feeling that it's not really working, maybe I'm too hard on myself...**


	5. Mother Nature

**Disclaimer: Well, you know how it goes...**

**A/N:  
I'm so sorry this took me forever to post!  
Some Sweenett to make it up to you!**

**0o0o0**

Eleanor Lovett opened up her eyes and the first thing she saw was Sweeney Todd.

Now that was unusual!

Nellie wished that the reason why he was there would be a different one, though... Letting the man of your dreams carry you upstairs and stay with you all night, because you're crying inconsolably over the fact that your son is burning up in your own oven isn't really romantic... Or maybe it was...

He had stayed with her, slept beside her to make sure she was alright... Slept beside her...

Slept... Slept? Had The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street slept?!

Mrs. Lovett looked to her right and was surprised to see Mr. Todd's sleeping form next to her. Indeed, Sweeney Todd was sleeping.

The sight made a smile appear on Mrs. Lovett's face.

It was strange how love could change a person's mood so quickly... Yesterday had been such a sad day and by just looking at the man she loved now all those sad feelings would disappear.

There was just something about this new man Sweeney Todd, that made her love him even more than she had loved Benjamin Barker...

She took the opportunity to really look at Sweeney while he was sleeping. He was a really handsome man, but even when he was sleeping his features showed all his pain.

Would Mr. T dream? Was he dreaming right now? Would he dream of her or Lucy? Would he dream about everything that had happened yesterday with Toby?

Toby...

Thinking of Toby sent a shiver down Mrs. Lovett's spine... She crept closer to Mr. T and carefully place her head on his chest, while trying not to wake him. The bad thoughts were erased from her mind immediately.

She sighed contently and closed her eyes again, she wouldn't mind sleeping for another few hours.  
She wouldn't mind at all in this position!

* * *

Sweeney Todd woke up and the first thing he noticed was that his body didn't hurt.

Normally he would be brooding and pondering all night long before he would fall asleep in the barber chair. The next morning his body would ache all over.

This morning, however, was different. He didn't feel anything, the only thing he felt was this object applying a little bit of pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw Mrs. Lovett. Her head placed on his chest, sleeping peacefully.

She looked beautiful, tranquil and peaceful. Yes, she was a beautiful woman... Her pale skin, her high cheekbones and her perfect body... Sweeney gulped. It was getting quite hot or was that just him?

He should stop looking at her, because his body was responding in certain ways... Mr. T was starting to feel uncomfortable... It was getting way too hot for his liking and he was scared that he would wake Nellie... With her head placed on his chest, her body was quite close to his–Eehr... Well, you know... That part of his body that was responding to all this...

Mr. T tried to move away from her. He carefully placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head from his chest. Mrs. Lovett shook her head, a frown appearing on her face.

Sweeney pulled his hand back and tried not to move.

''No! The fire... 'e burns!'' she mumbled, her dream clearly wasn't a pleasant one...

She stirred and shifted and basically landed on top of Mr. Todd, before getting back to that peaceful sleep.

Great... What was he going to do now?! Her body was basically a blanket...His blanket... Her perfect body covered his... Sweeney Todd's cheeks were turning bright red and he felt really hot again.

He couldn't stop it now... He stirred uncomfortably. Her leg was located right over his crotch and he didn't want her to feel his 'you-know-what' pressing up against her leg when she would wake. He needed to get out of the bed!

His desperate attempts to move away woke the baker. She blinked a few times... When her vision wasn't blurry anymore, she saw Mr. T making a weird face. He was desperately trying to untangle the blankets from their bodies and to lift them up.

''Mr. Todd?'' ''What are ya doin'? Oohw...'' Eleanor felt it against her leg.

She quickly moved to her side of the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. She giggled.

''It's not funny, bloody woman...'' Sweeney mumbled.

''Tis quite normal, Mr. T'' she giggled again.

''Jus' the laws of mothe' nature'' A blush was forming on her cheeks.

''What were you dreaming about?'' he asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Mrs. Lovett suddenly looked sad.

''What?'' she pretended she hadn't heard him.

''You were mumbling things and stirring a lot, it didn't seem like a nice dream...'' he stated.

She had dreamt about yesterday... About Toby... She hadn't actually seen him burn, but she could imagine perfectly well what it probably had looked like and that's what she had been seeing in her dreams...

''I-Eehr... My dream...'' she stuttered.

He got up from the bed and you could see the bulge in his pants. Nellie saw it too. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

''What did you dream about Mrs. Lovett?!'' he felt uncomfortable knowing that she was looking at his manhood... He started to walk around the room, trying to make 'it' go away.

She looked up at him, with sad eyes.

''Yesterday'' she whispered.

''I shouldn't have asked...'' Sweeney immediately felt bad.

''No... 's fine'' she got up and walked towards him. She moved very close to him.

'' 'M sorry I made you uncomfortable this mornin' '' she teased, her hot breath against his neck.

''We immediately aren't feeling so sad anymore, now are we?'' he was trying to act like it didn't matter to him.

She looked up at him trough her eyelashes, her lips forming in a small grin.

He couldn't handle it anymore!

Sweeney planted his lips on hers. Lips touching with passion... They stumbled to the bed. Hands were pulling at anything that was in the way of skin... They fell onto the bed and Sweeney Todd could finally use that part of his body that had been bothering him ever since he'd woken up...

* * *

''Tha' was amazing'' Nellie didn't even try to hide how much she enjoyed herself this first hour of her day.

Eleanor Lovett and Sweeney Todd lay next to each other once again. However, now they were only covered with blankets... Clothes everywhere, blushing cheeks and sweaty bodies...

Mr. Todd just nodded. It had been great. He still couldn't believe it had actually happened... He never imagined himself sleeping with his landlady... He didn't complain though, not at all!

''Silly ol' man'' Mrs. Lovett giggled, blushing again.

''We should get to work'' he said.

''What did you call that then, wasn't that working?!'' she grinned.

Now it was his time to blush.

The pair got up, finding their clothes and getting ready for the day while sharing some extra kisses along the way.

**0o0o0**

**That last sentence actually rimed...  
I didn't want to make this a M-rated story so you can decide for yourself what 'amazing' is, this was a weird chapter to write xD**


	6. Change Will Come

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the respective owners**

**A/N: I know! I should totally update this more often! I'm so sorry!  
Do you think it's weird that my chapters are most of the time just located in one/two places or one/two parts of the day?**

**0o0o0o0**

He was smiling.

Not his usual grin when he would kill men, but a genuine smile.

Sweeney Todd had been standing in front of the big window, staring at the people of London when he had seen something weird in the glass...His own reflection, with a smile on his face...

Now, his features showed a confused expression. A smile? He couldn't believe it! He couldn't even remember the last time had had genuinely smiled...

Benjamin Barker had smiled, but that was over 15 years ago!

After 15 years, he was smiling again and he knew the exact reason why! The beautiful lady downstairs. His landlady made him smile, or rather maybe what they had done this morning made him smile...

That had been another thing Mr. Todd hadn't done in 15 years... How had he even managed to not do it for over 15 years?! He was a man after all and men had needs...

Mrs. Lovett had fulfilled his needs perfectly. She wasn't his whore, hell no! Of course it had felt good after all that time, but it had also felt good with her. She's made it special, she's made him smile...

''Tha' was amazing'' she'd said.

Another smile spread across his face. Bloody woman, couldn't keep her mouth shut for just one second. He was convinced the baker didn't even think before saying anything.

Looking down on the people of London, he expected to see most of them eating at the establishment of the baker. To his surprise, there was nobody there.

What on earth had happened now?!

Sweeney tried to ignore the feeling of worry that was forming in the pit of this stomach.

Nellie Lovett surely was a Bloody Wonder.

Annoyed by the situation, he left his shop and descended the stairs to find out what was happening downstairs.

* * *

Opening the door of Mrs. Lovett shop slowly, Sweeney Todd didn't know what he was preparing himself for to see.

He just had a feeling that there was something going to happen, something that would change something.

It all had gone too well the last couple of days... He had completed his revenge, the police wasn't even able to begin to suspect something and everything was finally going right for him and Mrs. Lovett... God would never let him be that lucky for that long... God didn't even exist in Sweeney Todd's opinion!

Mr. T was suspicious.

What would he find in the empty shop?

Had something happened to the baker?! No, he would have heard something then... Right?!

Sweeney quickly abandoned that thought, he didn't see anything that was different in the shop. Everything was still there and nothing was broken. Nobody had attacked his landlady.

If she wasn't in her shop, where was she then?!

Was she out? She probably would have told if she'd gone out and with who would she even go out with if it wasn't him? He was her number one!

A satisfied smirk spread across Sweeney Todd's face. He knew he had Mrs. Lovett all for himself. She was his Bloody Wonder!

Then another thought formed in his head that made the smirk disappear in seconds.

What if he wasn't her only one?

Shaking his head, Mr. T continued his search, but still he couldn't quite get the thoughts out of his mind...

She adored him! She had too! Why would he even care?! He didn't know...

What if she was out with another man?!

No, she hadn't gone out. The door to her shop hadn't been locked...

Mrs. Lovett and another man... What a stupid thought! Stupid...

Nellie was a beautiful woman and Sweeney was surely not the only man in London who noticed that. He saw how those men looked at her... She wouldn't actually do something with those other men, would she?! Not after what they'd done this morning, anyway...

Even though Mr. T tried as hard as he could to keep these stupid thought away, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

His Bloody Wonder with another man...

He was getting angry now, marching through the house. He needed to know that she wasn't doing anything with anyone other than Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street!

The first thing he noticed when Mrs. Lovett's bedroom door came in side was that it was locked, what was happening behind it?!

He marched to the door and jerked it open.

''Mrs. Lovett!'' he roared, preparing for the worse.

''Mr. T! You gave me a fright, ya did!'' Mrs. Lovett had dropped the book she had been reading.

''Wot 'appened?!'' she looked at the barber who stood there in the middle of her room looking rather confused.

''Eehhr- Your shop isn't opened'' Sweeney didn't know how to behave now that everything he'd suspected wasn't true...

''I closed me shop after the lunch-rush, love'' ''Me pies sold out, they did'' she said.

''There are no corpses left'' she muttered.

How was she going to ask him this, without getting on his nerves?

''I should kill some more vermin then...'' he spit the word vermin, he hated the people of London.

He hadn't killed a man since they'd said goodbye to Toby.

''Eehr- Actually, love... I was wondering if we could just maybe try to eehr-... To run a clean business maybe?'' Mrs. Lovett didn't dare to look at him.

''What?'' ''Pies with meat of animals?'' he looked at her like she was crazy.

He needed some time to get used to the idea that there were 'normal' pies too on this earth.

''Yes...'' Nellie whispered.

''Speak up, Mrs. Lovett! I can't hear you'' Mr. Todd wanted to know this new plan of his partner in crime.

''I jus' thought I could go to the market for some real meat to put in the pies...You've no idea what it's like to deal with those corpses an' the smell and-'' she was cut off by the barber.

''We don't have enough money to keep up with that'' he cut her off mid-sentence.

Mr. T looked at her, he could see Mrs. Lovett wanted to say something.

''What is it, pet?'' he was getting annoyed.

''T'was nothing, love'' Nellie was staring at the bed sheets.

''Spit it out, woman!''' Sweeney marched over to her and pulled Eleanor to her feet.

''You-could-actually-just-shave-people-for-money-a nd-not-kill-them'' she said it fast as she could.

Sweeney Todd still had understood every word... Not kill the vermin of the world? Just give them a shave? I would bring in some money...

He looked at Eleanor, she was staring defeated at the ground. She knew he didn't like the idea one bit. She looked helpless. He knew she hated to have to work with the dead bodies, even though it had been her own idea.

Sweeney sighed.

''Fine'' he mumbled.

''Wha'?'' she looked at him with her dark brown eyes.

He was too stubborn to give her the satisfaction to say it again, so he just cupped her face and kissed her right on the lips.

Mrs. Lovett sighed contently, she knew she had won him over...

**0o0o0o0o0**

**I know it's a lot of Sweeney, Sweeney is just a weird character to write about and to explain his feeling through these words...  
I'll try to make the next one more focussed on Nellie!  
**


	7. Mine

**Disclaimer: Never is or will be mine...**

**A/N: This took me waaaayy too long!  
I'm really busy with school...  
I tried to write before I went to sleep, so I would sit in bed with my laptop but I fell asleep and that happened like 5 times in a row!  
Made the chapter a little bit longer to make it up to you guys!  
I think I've made some mistakes though...**

**o0o0o0o**

In the end, Eleanor Lovett would always get what she'd wanted and today was no exception.

Eleanor Lovett and Sweeney Todd were making their way to the market. Eleanor really enjoyed going to the market, she loved the atmosphere of all the people there. That was exactly one of the reasons why Sweeney Todd hated going to the market...

Smiling faces everywhere. Laughter. Happiness. All the things Sweeney Todd hated. Sweeney used to enjoy those things, but not anymore since that fateful day over 15 years ago.

The market... He had been taken to prison by Turpin's men right here and his Lucy would never be the same again... Why did he even agree to do this?!

Mrs. Lovett knew the barber hated the market after everything that happened, but he just couldn't avoid it forever. He needed to leave the past behind him! That's why she ignored his heavy sighs and just continued to get the stuff she needed from the market.

She would get her normal supplies first and then she would get the 'real' meat. The money she'd saved for it safely placed in the little purse between her breasts.

The baker and barber strolled past the stands in complete silence. Mrs. Lovett sighed. She knew he didn't like it, but there could at least be some sort of communication with him. Mrs. Lovett made small-talk with some women and the owners of the stands instead.

A lot of them asked her about the mysterious man who was with her, she normally was never accompanied when she would go to the market. All the women found Mr. T attractive and all the men saw him as a threat to their plans they had in mind with Eleanor Lovett...

Some thought she'd finally had a new husband, Albert Lovett had been gone for so long now... Mrs. Lovett would blush, but deny it and say that Mr. Todd was her tenant.

''I need to get some herbs, love'' Mrs. Lovett said, while she made her way over to the stand.

Mr. T just simply followed her, carrying all the supplies she had bought already.

''The usual, Mrs. Lovett?'' the owner of the stand asked, already getting the herbs she needed.

''Yes please, Mr. Collins'' Mrs. Lovett smiled.

She always needed the same herbs for her 'secret' recipe and Mr. Collins knew exactly which ones she needed.

Mr. Collins was a weird man. Quite small, quite fat, quite bald and never as handsome as The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street. Mr. T looked at the man over rim of all the baskets of groceries and supplies, Sweeney didn't trust him for one bit...

''Do you need anything else, Mrs. Lovett?'' Mr. Collins had collected the herbs into yet another basket.

''When will you ever learn to call me Nellie?! I come here every week!'' Nellie thought it was too formal...

''Only if you'll call me Richard... Nellie'' Richard Collins winked at her and smiled.

Mr. Todd was getting annoyed. He didn't like Richard Collins, winking at his landlady... How did he even dare?! He looked at the two people with an angry look on his face.

Mrs. Lovett was oblivious to the barber's thoughts. She smiled back and reached over the stand, trying to reach the basket of her supplies that Mr. Collins had for her.

Mr. Collins was quite the pervert too. He held the basket so far away on purpose, Mrs. Lovett would have to reach over the stand and would give the salesman a perfect view of her cleavage while doing so... He really enjoyed the sight.

Sweeney knew exactly what the man was doing. He dropped all the other supplies and marched over to the stand. He grabbed the basket out of the salesman's hand and pushing Mrs. Lovett out of the way in the process.

Unfortunately, she stumbled to the ground. Mrs. Lovett had lost her balance easily, because she had been reaching over the stand and she was now on the floor.

Mr. Collins was eager to help her up, of course. In seconds, the man got from behind the stand to in front of it and was helping Nellie back up.

''Get your hands off of her!'' Sweeney pushed him out off the way.

''Mr. T! What'cha think you're doin'?! Nellie looked around, there were supplies everywhere and everybody was looking at them.

''Apologise!'' she started to pick up all the supplies.

''It's fine, Nellie'' Mr. Collins started to help her.

''Stop it! She's mine!'' the barber roared.

Mr. T had had enough of this man hovering his Bloody Wonder! He pushed Mr. Collins again. Mr. Collins pushed him back this time, the two men were ready for a fight.

Mrs. Lovett collected all the products as quickly as she could, she knew this wasn't going to end well...

''I think we're done, love'' she pulled Sweeney by his arm.

''Thank ya' for your help, Richard!'' she said before rounding the corner, returning to Fleet Street as fast as possible.

* * *

''Mr. T! That was completely unnecessary!'' she pushed him inside and shut the door.

''He was being unprofessional and inappropriate!'' Sweeney protested.

''He wasn't doin' anything, he was jus' 'helping me!'' ''Now I couldn't even get the real meat...'' ''Yellin' 'she's mine'... Stupid man... I'm not your property you know, Mr. T'' Nellie huffed.

She turned around to face the barber again, but she heard the door shut and he was already gone...

* * *

Eleanor Lovett sighed and closed her book. She couldn't concentrate while reading right now... What was the problem with that bloody man now?! She wasn't his property, now was she?! People who tried to kill you can't have you as their property. She knew she should remember that he tried to kill her and be careful, but she just couldn't... She loved him too much...

'Mine'... Why would her call her his?

Suddenly, she gasped. She had found the answer... Jealousy! Sweeney Todd had been jealous!

She got up, she needed to confront him with this!

* * *

She barged through the door of his shop.

''Jealousy, love... Really?!'' she stood there leaning against the doorframe.

Sweeney turned away from the window.

''I wasn't jealous'' of course he would deny it...

''Mine?'' ''You called me yours, Mr. T'' ''You were jealous'' she was teasing him now.

''No, I wasn't'' he grunted.

He approached her, she didn't move. She wasn't scared of him...Anymore...

''Wha' if ya were'' she was definitely mocking him now.

''What if you are mine, pet?'' he fired back.

''What?'' she was surprised by his question.

''You are mine, Mrs. Lovett'' Mr. Todd pulled her towards him.

''No- No, I- I'm not... I ca- can decide that for myself...'' Nellie stammered.

''Then I'll make you mine, Nellie'' Sweeney simply said.

Eleanor stood there, eyes wide in shock.

Did Sweeney Todd just do what she thought he did?!

**o0o0o0o**

**Did he really do what she thinks he did? What is it that she thinks?  
What did he do?!  
At least he did it in a way only Sweeney Todd can... Weird...**

**I have know idea what happened on a market in that time and I didn'n know for sure if they had bags yet, so I used baskets instead...**


	8. Already Gone

**Disclaimer: You know...**

**A/N:  
Here's another chapter!  
I tried something new, so I put in a flashback...**

**The **_flashback _**is in **_Italic._

**o0o0o0o**

Mrs. Lovett was staring up at the ceiling.

No sound could be heard. Not even Sweeney's usual pacing.

Was he asleep? How could he even sleep after this?!

She was lying alone in her bed and was just simply staring up at the ceiling. It was cold. Cold without Sweeney...

She sighed while her thoughts rushed back to what happened hours before...

* * *

''_Then I'll make you mine, Nellie'' Sweeney simply said._

_Eleanor stood there, eyes wide in shock._

_Did Sweeney Todd just do what she thought he did?!_

''_What?'' she whispered._

''_You heard me, pet'' a grin forming on Mr. T's face._

_Nellie looked at him._

''_It's because of Mr. Collins, innit?'' she suddenly asked annoyed._

_He should really mean it if he'd really asked the question and not just because he's jealous._

''_What are you talking about?!´´ he asked annoyed now._

_´´You´re just like all the other men! You get jealous and it´s all ´bout Mine-Mine-Mine! Jus´ messing with my feelings, you are...´´ Mrs. Lovett started._

_´´Yes or no, Mrs. Lovett?!´´ she was just needed to answer his question._

_Maybe he was jealous, but if she just could give him the right answer there wouldn´t be a problem. Eleanor would be his and all men would know it._

_´´No!´´ ´´Not at all!´´ Nellie wriggled herself out of the barber´s arms._

_´´Don´t tell me you don´t want to, you´ve always wanted it!´´ he started._

_´´Not like this!´´ Mrs. Lovett said._

_´´When Benjamin was with Lucy and now Sweeney Todd, you don´t care!´´ Sweeney kind of felt rejected..._

''_Of course I care! I'm not that desperate, Mr T!'' ''There's plenty of other men in London'' she looked at him._

''_Yes, I could see that!'' ''I didn't like what I saw, Eleanor'' he said sternly._

''_You think that I liked looking at you and your wife?!'' ''It hurt me so much to see you with Lucy, but I couldn't do anything 'bout it... It hurt me' feelings'' Eleanor whispered._

''_You hurt my feelings by lying to me'' Mr. Todd hissed._

''_It always comes back to that, now doesn't it?! Yes I lied! I bloody love ya'!'' ''Jus' couldn't tell you about your precious wife and when I did, you tried to kill me!'' Mrs. Lovett was yelling now._

''_You're still here now aren't you?!'' Mr. Todd yelled back._

''_That's not the point!'' Nellie turned around and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her._

* * *

That hadn't all gone quite well... It was definitely not the most romantic proposal ever, that every woman dreams of...

The things he'd said...

''You're still here now aren't you?!'' he was so insensitive!

That was not the point! He had tried to kill her!

Nellie shivered, she pulled the blankets higher. It was really cold, alone...

* * *

Sweeney Todd slowly woke up from his slumber.

His body ached all over. He grunted and looked around, he was in his chair. Well, that explained a lot...

It was still dark outside, he probably hadn't slept for long.

He had slept in his chair again... Why? He was confused...

''That's not the point!'' suddenly, he heard the voice of Mrs. Lovett in his head.

Then he remembered... His failed proposal to the baker...

Why did she have to be so difficult?! She loved him, right?! She told him so herself, many times...

''I bloody love ya!'' she'd said.

She bloody loved him...She loved him!

Mr. Todd shot up from the chair, eyes wide. It was suddenly very hot in the room.

Love... Love... Love...

Mr. T was pulling at his shirt, trying to take it off. Breathe... Take a breath... Air!

He needed oxygen!

He pulled the door open with such force that a loud noise could be heard when it hit the wall.

He didn't care about that, or that he might just had woken up the half of the neighbourhood. He was greeted by the fresh and cold night air, that was all he needed.

* * *

Nellie looked up at the ceiling. What was that sound? She tried to listen. Nothing...

It was probably nothing... Had it even been there? Maybe it was her imagination... Maybe she was a little obsessed with the barber... Hearing things that weren't there...

Mrs. Lovett sighed. This man had been basically controlling her life for over 15 years, thinking about him when he was in prison or baking people into pies for him... He had even proposed, in a way only Sweeney Todd can of course...

He would be able to control her for the rest of her life... He had proposed...

He had proposed! How could she even be so stupid to say no?! She finally got what she wanted...

No! She needed to stop... Sweeney Todd would control her no longer!

Why was it then that she couldn't stop thinking about him? Did he make that sound?!

''Bloody idiotic fool'' Mrs. Lovett didn't really know if she was saying that to the barber or to herself.

She got out of bed and left her room.

Nellie cursed, feeling the cold against her skin. She was only wearing her nighty and it was even colder outside.

She stepped outside. She didn't know what to expect...

She slowly looked up, her gaze following every single step of the stairs until she reached the top. There he was...

Mr. Todd was standing at the top of the stairs, right outside his shop with his eyes closed.

What was he doing there? Weird man...

Mrs. Lovett sighed again.

Mr. Todd's eyes snapped open. Did he hear something?! He really thought that he'd heard someone sigh...

He looked down and saw his Bloody Wonder standing there, shivering...

''What are you doing?'' she asked.

Eleanor only had a nighty on, Sweeney gulped. She looked beautiful...

No! She'd rejected him! He's supposed to be mad at her...

Mr. T turned around, leaving her alone outside.

Nellie looked defeated, tears were forming in her eyes. She went back inside.

Mrs. Lovett would never have her romantic proposal and dream wedding...

* * *

Sweeney stood with his back against the door of his shop, trying to calm down. His heart was beating fast. That nighty...

''Bloody woman'' he muttered.

He quickly stumbled back outside.

''Nellie, I-'' Mrs. Lovett was already gone.

He shivered, he hadn't realised how cold it actually was...

Sweeney Todd was alone, outside in the cold night air.

**o0o0o0o**

**Thought it was too easy to make it 'And They Lived Happily Ever After' right away...  
Oh well, Sweenett will get through it! Right?!**


End file.
